Werner Reinhardt (Earth-199999)
| Relatives = | Universe = Earth-199999 | BaseOfOperations = Unknown; formerly Austria | Gender = Male | Height = | Weight = | Eyes = | Hair = Gray | UnusualFeatures = | Citizenship = German | MaritalStatus = | Occupation = Scientist | Education = | Origin = | PlaceOfBirth = | Creators = Jed Whedon; Maurissa Tancharoen | First = | HistoryText = World War II Werner Reinhardt was a member of Hydra as far back as World War II. He kept his headquarters in Austria, where Dr. Reinhardt performed experiments on items such as the "Obelisk," a device that killed anyone who touched it. After a young woman survived coming into contact with it and seemed to activate the device, Dr. Reinhardt could not wait to open her up to see what made her tick. However, Dr. Reinhardt's excitement was cut short as he was soon after informed of the Red Skull's demise. Dr. Reinhardt had his headquarters evacuated to prevent his stockpile of dangerous items, including a device known as "the Obelisk" from falling into Allied hands. As he was evacuating, his facility was attacked by the SSR led by Agent Peggy Carter. As General Reinhardt was being taken into custody, he reminded Agent Carter of Hydra's motto - "Cut off one head, two more shall grow in its place." Carter retorted that they'll just keep cutting their heads off. The SSR had Dr. Reinhardt imprisoned in a facility known as "the Rat," where Agent Carter would routinely interrogate him. He offered his services to the SSR, as they had a record of recruiting former Hydra scientists to their cause. However, after the horrors that were found in his laboratory, Dr. Reinhardt's offer was not only declined, but he would be isolated in the Rat for the rest of his life. After 44 years, Undersecretary Alexander Pierce had Dr. Reinhardt secretly pardoned, and sent two undercover Hydra agents to retrieve him. Dr. Reinhardt was given the identity Daniel Whitehall and was returned to Austria, where his former test subjects had been collected. Among them was the young woman who survived touching the Obelisk, and much to Dr. Whitehall's surprise she had not aged a day since he last saw her. He ordered his men to take her to his operating room, where he had her organs removed. He then had the organs placed inside him, causing him to be rejuvenated, his appearance what it was before he was imprisoned in the Rat. The remains of the young woman were thrown away, only to be found by Skye's father, who swore on his love's corpse that he would do the same to her killer. 21st Century Decades later, after the modern incarnation of Hydra infiltrated S.H.I.E.L.D, Reinhardt, now known as Dr. Daniel Whitehall, was somehow still alive and an active member of Hydra. His subordinate, Sunil Bakshi, came to inform him of their agent Carl Creel's success in retrieving the Obelisk. Unfortunately, Raina stole the 0-8-4 before Creel could hand it over to Bakshi. Dr. Whitehall is next seen using a method of psychological torture known as the "Faustus method" to brainwash a captive S.H.I.E.L.D. agent into joining Hydra. These efforts are ultimately successful, as the agent is later seen complying with her orders from him when Bakshi recommends that he meet a particular scientist in person. While Bakshi goes to Miami, Florida, disguised as Glenn Talbot to retrieve a 500-year old painting with Obelisk runes drawn on the back, he encounters Agents Phil Coulson and Melinda May, who were after the painting too. Upon learning of this, Whitehall orders Bakshi to try and gain Coulson's confidence, believing he could help solve the runes. However, Coulson discovered their duplicity and escaped with the painting. Whitehall later tracked down Raina and slapped a small device on her hand that instantly paralyzed her. He threatened her with death if she did not deliver him the Obelisk within forty-eight hours. Whitehall later tested a reverse-engineered bioweapon from samples from an Obelisk victim on a wedding reception which was attended by Naval members of an anti-Hydra taskforce, but it failed to kill everyone and was deemed a failure. Thus, Whitehall became more determined to recover the Obelisk to perfect his weapon. However, when two S.H.I.E.L.D. moles, Agents Jemma Simmons and Bobbi Morse were discovered and escaped, Whitehall was preparing to move house when Skye's father barges in, presenting the Obelisk and offered an alliance to destroy Coulson and the rest of S.H.I.E.L.D. Whitehall retaliated against S.H.I.E.L.D. by sending Marcus Scarlotti and his mercenary team to assault the United Nations during Talbot's anti-S.H.I.E.L.D. speech, to frame his enemies for the attack. This was all a ruse to lure out S.H.I.E.L.D. agents. However, S.H.I.E.L.D. tracked down Scarlotti and handed him over to Talbot, while Senator Christian Ward publicly labeled Hydra as the true threat. Frustrated with his scientists' lack of progress with the Obelisk, Dr. Whitehall had Skye's father brought to him to reveal what he knew about the device. He offered to fill in the blanks in Dr. Whitehall's intelligence on the Obelisk, revealing to him that it was a key that would open up a temple in a hidden city for those it "divined" to be worthy. Citing how he had nothing to lose, Skye's father offered to get Dr. Whitehall inside the temple. Not long after, Grant Ward arrives in Dr. Whitehall's office after he killed his brother and parents. Dr. Whitehall reinstates Ward as an agent of Hydra, and introduces him to Skye's father. | Powers = | Abilities = | Strength = | Weaknesses = | Equipment = | Transportation = | Weapons = | Notes = * Reed Diamond portrays Daniel Whitehall in the Marvel's Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. episodes "Shadows," "Making Friends and Influencing People," "Face My Enemy," "A Hen in the Wolf House, and "The Things We Bury." | Trivia = | Marvel = | Wikipedia = | Links = }} Category:Germans